Captain's Quarters
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: In which Romano is a pirate, Belgium is a princess, and they do indeed sail the seven seas. Rated T to be safe. Based on an ongoing RP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this is based on an ongoing RP on Facebook. Try to guess which character I play and I'll give you a cookie~**

**Basically, the plot is that Lovino is a pirate and Belgium (whose human name in this is Elise) is a princess. They do, in fact, sail the seven seas. I'll update based on how often we do this RP.**

**There's not much else to say, except that I do not own Hetalia or its various nouns. And that this will be the first ever fic I finish completely, you mark my words! So... enjoy. And please, for the love of the FSM, review. **

Captain Lovino laughed. He had captured the Princess of Belgium! This was probably his greatest plunder, and he had a lot of good ones. He was the most infamous pirate in Italian history. He was raised by a Spanish man named Antonio, who hated pirates. But Lovino was never one for rules, and observed Antonio's enemies, working his way up to becoming what he was today. "So, Princess, how do you like your accommodations so far?" he asked with a smirk.

Elise glared at him slightly, "not in the least." She kept her head held high like the proud princess she was. "I demand that you take me back this instant." She crossed her arms and spread her legs to give herself a good base. She took her heals off so if she had to fight she wouldn't be slowed down by them. "Keeping me here is pointless."

Lovi shook his head, grinning wide. "It's not pointless at all, my dear," he said. "I'm not taking you back no matter what you say or do. And it's a shame that you don't like your living conditions, because you're going to be here for a while. Now, I suggest you get some more seaworthy clothes on, or you'll go overboard and die. My crew will give you some clothes." He whistled to them, and they brought out clothes very similar to Lovino's. He chuckled and said, "Only the finest for such a lady."

She snorted and looked away, "I'm not wearing such clothes and if I have to I'll swim back to shore." She put her hands on her hips as the crew looked her up and down, smirking. She glared at them, "and I know what you're thinking and you had better stop." She turned her icy eyes back on Lovi and snorted again, "you had so much potential... yet you chose to be a pirate..."

He growled, suddenly angry at the cocky princess. "First of all, it's wear the fucking clothes or die," he spat. He was not going to put up with her acting all high and mighty when he was the one running the show. "Second of all, none of us are thinking anything because we have honor, and if anyone tries to prove me wrong they get a hundred lashes front and back." That was spoken in here direction, but intended more for the crew, who he then told to get back to their work and stop lazing about the ship. "And third, how would you know what potential I ever had? Who are you to say something so presumptuous about me?"

"I knew Antonio..." She walked up to him and glared up and into his eyes, "He told me many things about you when I was young... you could have been so _much_ greater, _Lovino Vargas._" She smirked slightly at her knowledge and took the clothes, "Pirates have no honor by the way. There's no such thing."

He willed himself to keep his composure on the outside, but inside he was freaking out. He hadn't heard his name or Antonio's in years, since he left his home. "He was just some stupid bastard. I don't even know if he's still alive," Lovi said nonchalantly, though he was using this as a way to find out. "And what the hell could I have been? I _wanted_ to be a pirate, the freedom of the open seas. You can say my name all you want, but it doesn't matter to me. And we have honor. We just don't show it to brats like you."

She snickered slightly, "what honor is there in kidnapping a princess?" She questioned as she smirked more, "now where do I dress?" she looked at the clothes in her arms with annoyance, not particularly wanting to get changed into them.

Lovino shrugged and pointed to his door. "Captain's quarters. Don't take too damn long. And be glad I'm actually letting you wear clothes." He smirked. If she wanted an honorless pirate, then she'd damn well get one. He still maintained the sense of honor that Antonio had raised him with. Sure, he killed, lied, cheated, and stole, but he steered clear of the seven deadly sins and always prayed, and he would _never_ take advantage of a woman, even if he really did want to teach the bitch a lesson.

She snorted at him and went into the office, blushing lightly. Despite the prideful act she put up she was actually a very meek and quiet girl. Her face darkened more at the thought as she put the clothes on, keeping her corset on under it. She looked down at herself and came back out, "and what do I do with the dress...?"

Lovi was glad to have the small amount of time to himself, to think. His brother always out-shined him at everything, but piracy... that was the one thing that Lovino was better at. It was his calling. He enjoyed it immensely, the feeling of freedom and adrenaline and the thought that you might die any second, so you better live it up.

When the princess came back and asked what she should do with her dress, he sighed inwardly and put back on his overly-confident facade. Handing her a key, he said, "I've got a trunk back in my captain's quarters. Fold it up and put it in there. It's full of old useless shit anyway. Don't take too long, and give me the key back." In reality, it was full of memories: portraits, old clothes, letters... but she didn't need to know that.

She sighed softly and looked away, "why did you kidnap me anyways? Ransom money?" It was a common thing for her to be kidnapped for money so she was used to it. "Nevermind..." She turned and began to head back to the captains quarters, folding her dress up oddly well considering she was a princess whom everyone thought had servants to do everything for her.

He stood in the doorway and frowned. "Actually," he said quietly, "I have a nobler reason for kidnapping you, believe it or not. By the way, I have some questions for you, if you wanna answer them." Complete subject change, but if he wasn't going to get his answers from being cryptic, then he had to swallow his false pride and just ask.

She looked back at him as she unlocked the chest, "what is it... and what could be a nobler reason of kidnapping me...?" she questioned curiously as she turned to put the clothes into the chest quietly.

"Answer my questions and I'll answer yours," he said. "And you're not to tell a soul anything that we speak of here, or I'll have your pretty little head on a platter." He glared, making sure she understood, before he asked his questions. "Answer them in order. What has Antonio told you about me? What 'potential' did you mean? Is Antonio still alive? How has he been? Does he know that I chose to become a pirate? And, if so... does he hate me for it?" He couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice.

Elise blinked at him before sitting with her back against the chest. She giggled lightly, "Antonio told me small little events you did when you we were little because he'd come to see me once a week. The potential I meant was to become a great leader, even if you were a bit lazy... He's still alive but he lives at the castle... he's been fine, but he misses you and yes... he knows you've become a pirate but he still loves you every bit the amount he did before..." She smiled warmly up at him.

"Antonio always hated pirates," he murmured, shaking. "That Kirkland sunk all his trade ships, murdered his men, stole his merchandise, all because of some stupid personal vendetta. Antonio hated pirates ever since. Why does he still love me? Why does he miss me if he knows what I've become? He certainly can't be proud of me anymore..."

She shook her finger, "ah-ah-ah, you said you would answer my question." She looked up at him, "now why did you kidnap me? How can any kidnap be noble?" She hugged her legs tightly, eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"I said all my questions, didn't I?" he grumbled, but nevertheless he would answer. "You have to answer the rest of my questions after I answer yours." Lovino sighed, looking out of the porthole into the wide open sky and clear blue waters.

"Someone very important was taken from me," he said sadly. "Someone that I've sailed the world to try and get back. I've searched high and low, but never found the person. Last I heard, they were in your castle. I don't need any fucking money or whatever people usually try to kidnap you for. I just... I want my little brother back. Even if he hates me for what I've become. I want to find him. I want him to be safe."

She stared at him for a few moments before sighing, "then why kidnap me? If he was in the castle then you could have gotten him instead, so why take me? It only makes things worse..." She frowned as she looked away but on the inside she was excited cause she felt as if she might be on an adventure of sorts.

He shook his head. "Your castle's fucking huge. I'd never find him. I never told them what I want specifically, so they can't hurt him. I've thought all of it out. Eye for an eye, loved one for a loved one. Now," he said, turning to her, "Answer my questions. Why does he still love me if he knows what I've become? Why does he miss me? Why did he visit you once a week? Why did he think I'd become a good leader?"

Lovino laughed at the last statement. "It's kind of ironic. I _am_ a powerful leader. I command most of the seven seas, but I'm a just ruler nonetheless. My methods may be unorthodox, but they work. Isn't it ironic that I've become both what he wanted me to be and what he never wanted me to be?"

She cleared her throat, "I never said _he_ was the one who thought you might be a great ruler, now did I?" She blushed lightly, "and he still loves you because he brought you up... he thought of you as his own son... he visited me once a week to try and teach me to fight... though..." She glared slightly, "It's kinda hard to fight with a bag over your head."

Lovi smirked, back to his old self. "So _you_ think it, then?" he asked, leaning in slightly. "Well, aren't you a smart little girl. And sorry about the bag, but it's kinda necessary. Besides, could you really fight a group of large, seasoned seamen all by yourself?" He walked to the deck, then turned and said, "You'll speak of this to no one. And I'll take my key back now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two already? Srsly? And no reviews? *hint hint* **

***shrugs* Here it is. Same disclaimer as before. **

She stuffed it in her bra, "who says I'm done? Why don't you want your men knowing? And how long do you plan on keeping me here?" She crossed her arms, boot tapping the floor as she smirked at him.

Lovino sighed, blushing lightly at her particular hiding place for the key. "I don't just not want my men knowing, I don't want anyone to know. Excuse me if I don't like people to be in my personal matters. And I plan on keeping you here for however long it takes." He looked at her seriously.

"But don't worry. You'll be treated well, and though we don't have enough room for you to have your own quarters I'm not going to put you in the brig or with the crew. You're going to be in my quarters with me. Different cots, of course. And before you object, remember that it's either that or with the men." He smirked. "Also, one more thing."

She cringed at the thought of sleeping in the same place as the men. She kept her arms firmly crossed over her chest so he wouldn't reach in and grab the key, not that she thought he would, but it was just in case. She looked up at him, a light pink on her cheeks, "what else...?" She questioned his 'one more thing' and sighed softly.

"You're not going to be treated like a princess, other than the fact that you're a woman and there's a strict 'hands-off' policy. That means that you still need to obey the captain or you will be punished. Also, you need to pull your weight. Now, I'm well aware that you won't be able to do the same things as the crew, so you'll wash dishes and clothes and set the table before we eat. That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

She snorted, letting her prideful side take over again, "And if I refuse?" She smirked at him. Now that she had all this information about him she could easily tell the crew and everyone else... not that she would. She put a hand on her hip, the clothes showing her curves easily despite the bagginess.

Lovino deadpanned. "If you refuse, I'll make an example out of you. Try one hundred and fifty lashes front and back. Or maybe I'll put you in the brig and let my men stow their honor. Besides, you don't have anything against me like you think you do, so get off your high horse. You're my captive, I call the shots. You'll find that I can be a very reasonable man... until you cross me. Now give me the key or you won't have any clothes to hide it in." Alright, so he was a little harsh, but if there was one thing Captain Lovino was known for it was his anger.

She shook her head, "and what about all the things Antonio told me? Do you want your men to find out that you were scared of monsters under your bed until you were 10? or that you peed your bed until you were 8? Or maybe the fact that when you were 13 you ran screaming from a tiny caterpillar. I know a lot more about you than you think /captain./" She said his title with disdain. She wasn't going to work for this man no matter what.

His expression remained stony. "The past is in the past," he said. "Whatever I was back then is nothing compared to now. Now my crew knows that I'm a fearsome leader and if they cross me they have hell to pay. Some of them are my childhood friends. All of them know I was weak before, but they've come to respect me for building myself up from the weak little boy I was to the powerful pirate lord I've become. No matter what you reveal to them, you've got nothing on me."

He paused to glare at her, then continued. "If you don't want to do light work for me, fine. I'll throw you naked in the brig and let my men have turns with the key."

She snorted at him, "You can't. There is no way that I'd let you do that, and I'm not working for you. I am a princess and-" her voice was cut off as something hit the boat, making it rock violently. Her eyes widened and she ran outside and past him to see tentacles coming out of the water and they seemed pissed.

Lovino rushed out of his captain's quarters and stared, wide-eyed at the tentacle monster assaulting their ship. Turning to Elise, he said, "Barricade yourself in the brig, and don't come out until I tell you to. There's a chance that none of us will make it out of this alive, but if we handle this right we can escape the kraken. Go now!"

Without waiting for an answer he turned to his mean. "When I find out which one of you fucking dogs is responsible for this..." Another hit to the side of the ship cut him off and sent him lurching. "KRAKEN!" he shouted. "I'm not going to my grave because of the likes of you!"

Elise stared at him with wide eyes and then snorted, "I'm helping!" She shouted, "If there's one thing I will do it's help fight. I refuse to die on this ship before I get back home!" She saw one of the tentacles pick up one of the men and before she knew what she was doing she grabbed a sword and stabbed the tentacle, making it drop the man.

He facepalmed. "Idiota! We could have gone through this without /fighting/!" He sighed, and told his crew, "But now we have no choice! Fire the cannons! We fight for our lives or die trying!" Cannonball after cannonball was fired at the kraken, sword after sword plunged into its giant tentacles, until finally it retreated. As soon as it did, they sailed as quickly as they could away from where it was.

The captain turned to the princess. "You disobeyed me, put all of us in immediate danger, and angered the most fearsome creature in the seas." He paused, then laid a gentle hand on your shoulder. "But I have the feeling that if you didn't, we'd all be dead. You can fight with us, but never disobey me again. And as for the rest of you! We're going to celebrate tonight!" The crew erupted in a chorus of cheers, and he knew that all was well.


End file.
